You Are the Magic in Me
by lilyflower009
Summary: Lily and James got off to a bumpy start. Just how bumpy was that start, and how does the road to their love smooth out? Some scenes from DH. LJ SBOC. Read & review please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some scenes are excerpts from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ a.k.a. **spoilers** are within for those crazy enough to not have read it yet.

_"I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen-" Lily begged her elder sister, catching her hand, holding it tight. Petunia Evans tried to pull away, but Lily did not let go._

_"Maybe once I'm there-no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"_

_"I-don't-want-to-go!" said Petunia, dragging her hand back out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a-a-"_

_Lily watched her sister's pale eyes scan the platform, slightly hurt. Petunia's eyes slid from the cats mewing in their owners' arms, to the owls fluttering ans hooting at each other in cages, then over the students, some of them already wearing long black robes, who were loading trunks onto the scarlet Hogwarts Express, greeting one another excitedly._

_"You think I want to be a-a freak?"_

_Lily could feel hot tears filling her eyes as she relinquished her grip._

_"I'm not a freak," she said quietly "That's a horrible thing to say."_

_"That's where you're going," said Petunia "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy...weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."_

Jordan and Mary watched the red-haired girl and her sister.

"Ignorant muggles." Jordan muttered, loading her trunk onto the train.

_"You didn't think it was such a freak school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."_ Lily's indignant voice carried easily to where the two young girls stood watching.

"Not ignorant," Mary said, smirking "Jealous."

_"Beg?" Petunia's voice said shrilly. "I didn't beg!"_

_"I saw his reply," Lily said cooly. "It was very kind."_

_"You shouldn't have read-" whispered Petunia. The girls had to strain to hear her. "that was my private-how could you?"_

The red-haired girl glanced at a greasy looking boy their age standing nearby. The older girl gasped.

_"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"_

_"No-not sneaking-" Lily said defensively, shaking her head. "Severus saw the envelope and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all. He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of-"_

_"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" Shrieked Petunia, now extremely pale. "Freak!" she spat at her sister, before flouncing back off to her parents._

"Ignorant and jealous." Jordan said, glancing reproachfully at the boy, Severus, who had followed a tearful Lily onto the train.

"Poor thing. Her sister sure is a piece of work." Mary said, boarding the train herself. Jordan nodded and followed.

J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.

_"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"_

Jordan set down the book she was reading and listened interestedly to the voices coming from a nearby compartment.

_"My whole family have been in Slytherin." _said a second, unfamiliar voice, tonelessly.

_"Blimey," said the first. "I thought you seemed all right."_

_"Maybe I'll break the tradition, "_The other said, sounding happier. _"Where are you heading if you've got the choice?"_

_"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" the first exclaimed excitedly. "Like my dad."_

There came a disparaging noise and Jordan noticed Mary was now listening as well. She got up and slid the door open so they could hear better.

_"Got a problem with that?"_

_"No," said a third voice, sounding disdainful. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"_

_"Where're you hoping to go then, seeing as you're neither?"_

_The boys roared with laughter._

_"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."_

Jordan slid down her seat to the window and opened her book back up so that if they came in the wouldn't know she had been listening.

"Excuse me, may we sit here?"

Jordan looked up and patted the seat beside her. Lily sat, the boy who was with her sitting across from her, next to Mary.

"I'm Lily Evans," she said, smiling brightly. "and this is Severus Snape."

"I'm Jordan Savard, and this is Mary Bell. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Lily said.

"So Lily," Mary said, pulling her robes out "are you excited?"

"Oh, yes." Lily said excitedly "I can't wait to start. I've already begun to read my charms book-"

"I'm going to go change." Severus said abruptly, exiting the compartment.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Lily said, rising.

"Probably too many girls." Jordan said, getting her robes out of her trunk and drawing the shades.

"Oh," Lily said grinning. "Yeah, probably."

"So which house would you like to be in?" Mary asked Lily curiously.

"I'm not really sure. I'm just excited to be going." Lily replied happily. "What about you?"

"My first pick would have to be Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw." Jordan said grinning. "Anything but Slytherin, really."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Lily asked, looking up from buttoning her shirt.

"They're really not that nice of a bunch." Mary said.

"Yeah," Jordan added darkly. "They all have a problem with muggle-borns and their families. Slytherin house turns out more dark witches and wizards than any other house."

"Oh," Lily said, smoothing out her robes. "Severus must not know about that. He wants to be in Slytherin rather badly. Says it's in his family." She made a mental not to let her friend know about the house's reputation before the sorting.

J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.

Lily did not see Severus for the remainder of the train ride and shared a boat with Jordan and Mary. There were so many first years that she could not even see him over the many heads in the entrance hall. She made a frustrated sound, resigning to the fact that she would have to rely on luck keeping him out of Slytherin house.

A stern looking female professor who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall told them all about the sorting. As they walked into the great hall she heard something about Mary's brother being a liar and no dragons. When they reached the front Professor McGonagall silenced them all. Lily gazed intently at the hat that sat upon a stool as it sang its song. She made sure to pay attention to the description the hat gave of each house. She decided that she would very much like for her, Severus, Jordan, and Mary to be Gryffindors. She was brought out of her reverie when Professor McGonagall called "Bell, Mary!"

Mary stepped forward and placed the hat upon her head. It had barely slipped over her tightly shut eyes when it shouted it's verdict. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily grinned and clapped for Mary as she made her way over to the loudly cheering table. On down, three to go.

"Black, Sirius!"

Lily glared at the boy as he made his way towards the stool. He looked nervous. She remembered how miserable he had sounded on the train, talking about his family being Slytherins. Surely he was afraid to disappoint them, no matter what he had said back on the train.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Was announced and Sirius made his way over to the table that was once again cheering, and sat across from Mary. Lily could have sworn that over the cheering she heard two loud screeches. Must be some of the family in Slytherin, she mused.

"Evans, Lily!"

Lily stepped forward, trembling nervously. She sat lightly on the little stool, praying, as the had came down towards her head, that the hat didn't tell her to pack up and go home. She closed her eyes, but only had to do so for a very short time, because as soon as the hat touched her hair it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily grinned and leapt off of the stool. As she hurried over to her table to sit nest to Mary she glanced back and spotted Severus. He had an odd little smile on his face. As she reached the table she hugged Mary and pointedly did not look at Sirius, for she as still angry about the scene from the train, no matter how bad she felt for him. She looked back up at the front of the hall, waiting for Jordan and Severus to be sorted.

"Longbottom, Frank!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Remus"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily clapped as a shy looking boy with sandy blonde hair came and sat next to Sirius. She grinned in return when he smiled shyly at her.

"Prewett, Alice!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The stout little boy came over and sat next to Remus, glancing furtively at all of them.

"Potter, James!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat took about as long as it had taken for Lily to make it's verdict. Lily groaned as he made his way over, squeezing in between Remus and Sirius and introducing himself to Remus. Lily scowled.

"Savard, Jordan!"

Lily sat up and watched closely as the hat was placed upon Jordan's head. After a short time muttering could be heard throughout the hall, and Professor Dumbledore was staring intently at Jordan. Lily frowned. Nobody else had taken this long. She hoped the hat wouldn't kick Jordan out. Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and approached her. He muttered a short conversation with what Lily supposed was the hat, before returning to his seat. A moment later the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and Lily sighed with relief and cheered as Jordan came and sat beside her. She grinned at everybody as she sat down, but looked a little troubled as she turned to watch the remainder of the sorting.

"Snape, Severus!"

Lily gripped the bench tightly and bit her lip. The hat took a brief moment before announcing "SLYTHERIN!" for the whole hall to hear.

Severus smirked in a very self satisfied way as he made his way over to his table. He wasted no time in getting to know his fellow house-mates, a mean looking bunch who had been in the crowd, and some older students.

Lily wanted to cry. She had wanted _so_ badly for all of her friends to be in her house. Before she had time to dwell on it, however, an angry exclamation from Sirius snapped her out of her thoughts. She returned her attention to the sorting, not even wanting to know what that was about.

"Snee, Michele!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" A snobby looking blonde girl made her way over and sat beside Alice. She examined the gold silverware boredly as the sorting came to a close.

"Looks like we'll be roomies!" Jordan said, turning to Lily once the food had appeared on the table. Lily grinned in return as Jordan poured them both a strange orange liquid.

"What's that?" Lily asked, gazing into her goblet.

"Pumpkin juice." Jordan replied, taking a sip and licking her lips.

Lily was repulsed. Juice from a pumpkin? Sounded gross. Jordan giggled when she told her so.

"Try it. I promise you it's really good.

"Okay." Lily said, raising the goblet to her lips and taking a tentative sip.

Pumpkin juice was sweet and a little tangy. There was something else Lily could not quite put her finger on. Something that, despite the slight pumpkin-y flavour, made it taste really good.

"Knew you'd like it." Jordan said, taking some mashed potatoes onto her fork.

The girls chatted happily throughout the remainder of the feast, Lily pointedly ignoring the boys across from her, who made a couple of attempts at joining the conversation. It was not long before Professor Dumbledore gave the start of term notices and sent them all off to bed, Severus down in the dungeons, Lily, Jordan, Mary and the remainder of the Gryffindors up in a tower, the entrance to which was on the seventh floor.

Once they all arrived in their new dormitory the girls all ran to get a bed, Lily getting the one between the washroom and a window. Jordan grabbed the one on the other side of the window, grumbling about Lily getting the bed closest to the bathroom.

"You, red!" Michele Snee shouted at Lily. "I was going to take that one!"

"She got there first, Blondie!" Jordan butted in, shutting her trunk. "So why don't you just take the bed by the door? Wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty little mouth of yours, would we?"

"Jordan!" Lily gasped, hardly believing the brunette was already threatening one of their roommates.

"What?" Jordan asked innocently, slipping into the bathroom to change.

Lily sighed and got under her comforter, drawing her hangings. At least her new friend hadn't actually hit anybody...yet.

J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.J/L.

The next morning proved to be rather uneventful in the Gryffindor girls first year dormitory. Lily rose at six, eager to start her first day of classes, and had the bathroom for as long as she liked. Jordan was next up, surrendering the bathroom to Mary half-an-hour later. When the girls headed down to breakfast together Alice was in the shower and Michele had yet to stir.

"Bet she doesn't eat, that one," Jordan muttered as they made their way down the steps. "Not that she'd have time to." She added, glancing at her watch.

The girls headed over to the portrait hole and were met by their male counterparts.

"Good morning, beautiful ladies."

"Morning James! Morning , other first year boys!" Jordan said brightly.

Lily turned and walked out through the portrait hole, sparing only a small wave to Remus, Frank, and short, round boy whose name she believed was Peter.

"You know that boy?" Lily asked distastefully when Jordan caught up to her and Mary.

"Well I should, seeing as my mother is his father's sister. One thing you will quickly learn is that many pure-blooded families are related in some way. I know we aren't related to the Blacks or Malfoys, but other than that I could be related to anyone, even Dumbledore himself."

Lily took a good look at Jordan. Although her hair was sleek and smooth it was almost the exact shade James Potter's was. Her grin was even eerily similar.

"Poor you," Lily muttered, shaking her head. "Actually, your poor parents." she amended.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean?" Jordan asked dramatically, hands on her hips.

"Whatever you think it to mean." Lily replied vaguely, taking a seat at Gryffindor table, which was loaded with hundreds of different breakfast foods.

Jordan smirked and took a seat beside Lily and grabbed a lemon danish and some hash browns. She poured herself a glass of orange juice before scanning the early morning owls. With a slight frown she dug into her meal. If her mother ever decided to bother writing, the owl would most definitely be amongst the first to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yaaaaaay new chapter!! Long, long, long time since my last update. I find it hard to keep on top of writing fanfiction on top of my day to day life. Many apologies. Disclaimer is in my profile.

Chapter 2

Lily packed up her books at the end of charms class finding herself quite pleased. It turned out she had been amongst the first to master the _wingardium leviosa_ charm, bested only by one Ravenclaw student, and followed quickly by Remus Lupin and Jordan. She was even more pleased when it took Potter almost half the lesson to get his feather to do more than rise half an inch before falling quickly back down to his desk . She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked happily out of the room, Jordan, Alice and Mary talking animatedly around her. This Hogwarts thing was turning out to be better than she and Severus had imagined it to be.

In the hallway the girls passed a group of Slytherins, containing Severus. She waved brightly at the boys, most of whom were older. In return she got several disdainful looks and a feeble wave from Severus only. Puzzled, Lily joined her friends in the queue outside of the Potions dungeon and found herself quickly distracted by the girls making fun of Potter's feather's refusal to levitate. The ridicule was short-lived, however, because no sooner had the girls started to discuss this, had the door to the dungeon opened, admitting the students to their first ever potions lesson.

Lily followed Alice into the classroom, taking a seat in the middle of the room, looking at her surroundings. Long tables stood in rows in front of several mildly comfortable stools. Lily noted curiously that, although they were underground there was a window with rich green draperies and a comfortable purple armchair placed behind the teacher's desk, which contained a large jar of what looked like yellow crystal. A large cabinet stood in the corner next to a large basin with a gargoyle shaped spout. A door swung open over by the teacher's desk and Lily spun around to see a large portly man enter the room.

"Good afternoon, class. My name is Professor Horace Slughorn. I am the head of Slytherin house." He said, nodding to the students on the other half of the room. Lily looked round. She didn't realise she would be taking this class with Severus. She scanned the faces, spotting him towards the front. She grinned, relieved that even though they were in separate houses, she was still going to be able to spend some time with Severus.

"Now, turn your texts to page five. Today we are going to go over the rules and procedures of the potions labs, as well as looking at some commonly used ingredients and their properties. "

It had been a long lesson, full of note taking. As the girls sat down at the Gryffindor table, Jordan's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"What?" she said when they all looked at her. "It's been a whole five hours since I last ate. I'm a growing girl, you know."

Alice giggled, Mary rolled her eyes, and Lily merely grinned whilst helping herself to some mashed potatoes.

L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J

Before Lily or anybody knew it, Saturday had come. Lily awoke around nine o'clock to find Jordan had already been up, and Mary, Alice, and Michele were all still sound asleep. Lily got up and made her bed before heading into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. She emerged twenty minutes later, with her hair still wet. Walking over to her small wardrobe she felt something stuck to her foot. She glanced down at the piece of parchment and picked it up.

_Dear Mother,_

_I did not receive a reply to my letter from earlier this week informing you that I have been sorted into Gryffindor. James says the letter must not have gotten delivered, so, on the off chance that he is right I have decided to send you another. As I stated above, I am a Gryffindor with James. Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, and Mary Bell are also in my house. _

_Classes have been going well, though it HAS only been one week. I am settling in very well to school life. I think the Latin and French lessons you made me take are going to come in very handy. Today we have our first flying lesson. _

_I know you are very busy doing whatever it is you do, but I do hope you can find a spare moment to reply to this and tell me how you are doing. _

_With Love,_

_Jordan. _

Lily refolded the letter and slid it halfway under Jordan's bed. It was none of her business anyway. She exited the dormitory, now fully dressed and smacked headlong into someone she did NOT wish to see so early in the morning.

"Lily!" Potter said happily, upon spotting her. "Is my lovely cousin up yet?"

"Potter. Yes, she it, but I'm afraid she's not up there. Any idea where I might find her?"

"She likes a nice fly in the mornings," he returned. "I'll walk down with you. There's something I need to talk to her about anyway."

"I'd rather you didn't." Lily said shortly, climbing through the portrait hole, and away from him.

Much to Lily's dismay, he followed. Sighing loudly she began to walk quite fast, so he had to struggle to keep up. In her hurry she ended up sinking into a trick step. Fuming with anger she cursed and pulled her leg up, causing it to sink deeper. A hand grasped her arm and pulled her out.

"Well," said an angry sounding voice ahead. "Looks like you won't need me around anymore, Lily, now that you've got Potter around to rescue you."

Lily looked up at Severus, standing about ten feet away. She ripped her arm out of Potter's grip and ran after him as he turned and strode in the other direction down the corridor.

"Sev! SEV!" Lily shouted as she caught up with him. He stopped and looked over at her.

"Lily, if you are going to be friends with a bigot like that you can save your breath." Severus spat at her. Her eyes widened and she could feel a small lump in her throat.

"I didn't ask him to pull me out of that step. I wouldn't have even been in it if it weren't for him." Severus rolled his eyes, and Lily knew this wasn't good enough, Even if it was the truth. Enraged at Potter for causing this, she continued.

"I don't even like him. As a matter of fact, Severus, I hate him. How could you think I would befriend him like that after the train ride?"

"You hate him?" Severus asked, as small grin on his face.

"Yes, yes I do. He's vile and he's a bully." Lily responded. Severus' grin grew.

Around the nearest corner, however, someone was not smiling. James Potter turned and walked quickly away from where Lily and Snape stood talking. He had the feeling Jordan wasn't the only one who needed a nice long fly to clear their head.

L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J.L/J

James flew around the quidditch pitch for at least an hour before he realised he was hungry. Jordan had gone in before he had made it out, which, even though he wanted to talk to her, he was thankful for. Landing softly, he picked up his cloak and headed back to the castle, putting the school broom away as he did so.

On his way through the Entrance Hall he heard his name and turned to see Sirius following Jordan down the marble staircase.

"Hey guys." He said as they approached.

"Where have you been?" Jordan asked him, hands on her hips. "I've been looking all over for you! I even ha d to get Sirius to help me."

"Sorry. I needed to fly for a bit." James responded. Jordan nodded knowingly.

"We'll talk about it later. I need to go meet Lily and Alice for lunch. Mary's still sleeping." She said as she headed into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Talk about what later?" Sirius asked as they too entered the Great Hall.

"Nothing, nothing. Oh, all right, " James sigh as Sirius gave him a doubtful look. "The two of us like to fly whenever something's bothering us. But I'm not telling you my problem."

"Fair enough." Sirius replied, taking a seat across from Remus and helping himself to some soup.


End file.
